I Don't Want to be An Idol
by skawngur
Summary: Rap Monster seorang arrtis terkenal. Jung Hoseok, kekasihnya yang adalah orang biasa. Kisah mereka diungkap dalam satu songfic berikut. [BTS KIM NAMJOON/RAP MONSTER DAN JUNG HOSEOK/J-HOPE] vixx-i don't want to be an idol's fic.


**I Don't Want To Be An Idol**

**Casts: Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and other support casts**

**Pair: Namseok**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Songfic, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning: BL, AU, banyak typo.**

**Desclaimer: song goes to vixx, casts are to god.**

Happy reading

.

Jung Hoseok berdiam diri di sofanya, di ruang keluarganya, dengan sebuah _remote_ TV di tangan kirinya dan _handphone_-nya di tangan kanan. Ia memandang bosan TV di depannya. Acara hari ini yang ia tunggu, _Music Bank_. Ia menunggu apa yang semua orang tunggu sekarang. _Rap Monster_. Ia bukanlah penggemar, ia bukanlah _antifan_, ia bukan wartawan, apa lagi sasaeng _fan_. Kalau dibilang Hoseok adalah pecandu musik, itu adalah suatu pernyataan yang benar. Namun kenyataan yang lebih besar lagi tersembunyi dibalik itu. Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon adalah sepasang kekasih. Kim Namjoon bukan Rap Monster. Dua nama terjebak di satu tubuh dengan _personality_ yang sangat berbeda. Ya, itu menurut Hoseok, dan mungkin orang-orang yang mengenal mereka berdua.

'_Namjoonie' calling_

"Selamat sore, _mr_. _sleepyhead_"

"_Hoseok-ah! Selamat sore, cantik"_ Ah, suara itu.

Hoseok terkekeh. "Kau belum tampil?"

"_Aku tampil terakhir, baby"_

"Kau tidak sedang di makeup kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dan membuat kau kelilipan eyeshadow lagi!" Hoseok tersenyum mengingatnya

"_Aku sudah tampan, mengapa perlu di makeup?"_

"Kau itu orang terjelek yang pernah kutemui" Mereka berdua tertawa

Hoseok dan Namjoon larut dalam panggilan mereka. Menceritakan masalah satu sama lain, bercanda, membahas gosip yang sedang _booming_, bahkan rencana pernikahan mereka. Seakan Namjoon tidak peduli jika sebentar lagi ia akan tampil. Toh, hanya 5 menit lalu ia bisa berbicara dengan Hoseok lagi.

"_Hm, by the way baby, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajah cantikmu?"_

Hoseok terdiam, ingin rasnya ia berteriak sekarang.

"Sekitar sebulan?" Ia tersenyum pahit, sayang Namjoon tidak bisa melihatnya

Hening.

"_Baby, aku sudah dipanggil. Aku tutup ya? Annyeong Hoseok-ah, saranghae!" _

Hoseok menghela napas, "Annyeong, nado saranghae"

_Click_.

Ia menaruh _handphone_-nya di sebelah kakinya yang bersila. Ia tersenyum saat Rap Monster memasuki panggung, _style_-nya yang keren, _rap_-nya yang luar biasa, dan jangan lupakan _dimple_-nya yang menggoda. Senyum Hoseok perlahan-lahan memudar, senyumnya berganti dengan air mata.

"_Bogoshipeo, Namjoonie"_

Hoseok menangis. _Lagi_.

_**Because of the endless schedule, it's not easy to see your face  
Me inside the TV, you watching me on TV – that's how we date**_

.

Kamis malam. Tidak. Tepatnya Jumat dini hari. Seharusnya semua orang telah terlelap. Namun, lampu _practice room_ Big Hit Entertainment masih menyala terang, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa masih ada makhluk yang berlatih di tempat itu. Ya, di situ masih ada seorang Kim Namjoon dan _backdancer_-nya Park Jimin. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman semenjak Namjoon masih _trainee_ di sana, dan sekarang ia sudah debut dan sukses. Sedangkan Jimin? Ia masih dalam tahap _trainee_ tahun pertamanya.

"Jimin-ah, matahari sudah hampir muncul. Apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Namjoon

"..dan meninggalkan sahabatku di sini berlatih sendiri? _Hell, no_" balas Jimin

Namjoon tersenyum, Jimin mempunyai tingkat kesetiakawanan yang tinggi. Mereka larut dalam keheningan.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Jimin memecah keheningan

"Ah, tidak" balas Namjoon

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Ceritakanlah" Jimin menatap Namjoon intens

Namjoon menghela napas, "Baiklah" ia balas menatap Jimin "Apa aku harus berhenti Jimin-ah? Aku merasa aku perlu memaksimalkan waktuku bersama Hoseok, kita seperti tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku seperti kekasih yang tidak berguna. Ya, benar, aku sedikit menyesal atas pilihanku untuk memasuki dunia _entertainment_ ini. Aku jarang bertemu Hoseok, ia pasti sangat merindukanku. Kami seperti ada tembok yang memisahkan antara hubungan kami berdua. _Manager, fans, agency, media masa,_ dan mungkin semua orang akan membenciku. Jimin-ah, apa harus aku berhenti? Demi dia. Jimin-ah, bantu aku."

Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan iba. Cintanya begitu tulus kepada Hoseok. Dan ya, semua yang dikatakan Namjoon itu benar adanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga mengalaminya bersama Suga hyung. Dengar, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, lanjutkan karir ini, buat dirinya merasa bangga karena ia telah memilikimu, memiliki lelaki yang diinginkan beribu-ribu orang di dunia. Bukankah itu membuatnya merasa terhormat sebagai _soon-to-be_ 'Kim Hoseok'? " Balas Jimin

Namjoon terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Jimin benar adanya. Ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan itu.

"dan, uang hasil kerjamu dapat membiayai pernikahanmu kelak kan?"

Selera humor Jimin.

_**Should I quit? When I think about you, I keep getting weak**_

_**Because of all the cameras, because of my manager**_

_**I kept pushing back our dates**_

_**As much as I love you, music is so important to me too so I can't help it**_

.

Seorang namja terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah café. Bulletproof café. Café yang bertema _rebel_ ini berdiri tak jauh dari gedung Big Hit. Kira-kira hanya 10 menit jika berjalan kaki. Namja itu menggunakan _v-neck_ putih dengan celana _jeans_ ditambah _beanie_ yang melekat di kepalanya. Sederhana namun terkesan keren untuk seorang laki-laki remaja seusianya.

_Cling~_

"Hoseok-ah!"

"Namjoonie!" namja itu bangun dan berhambur ke pelukan Namjoon.

"Bogoshipeo, jeongmal" bisik Namjoon di telinga Hoseok

"Nado" balas Hoseok, jika tak ada pelayan di café ini, mungkin Hoseok sudah tidak malu untuk menangis.

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hoseok dengan intens.

"Kau semakin cantik, _baby_" ucapnya setelah memandang wajah Hoseok

"Kau kurusan ya? Apa kau terlalu merindukanku makanya kau tidak napsu makan? Ayolah Jung Hoseok, jangan terlalu manja denganku" ucapnya lagi, Hoseok hanya terkekeh. Namjoon yang di _stage_ begitu cool, sekarang terlihat begitu imut.

"Ani~ aku kan sering ke _gym_, jadi tambah kurus deh!" Hoseok berbohong.

"Ah, aku lupa, _baby_" ujar Namjoon sambil terkekeh

"Dasar pikun, lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Hoseok sambil memandang kekasihnya

"Bagaimana kalau menonton?" usul Namjoon. Hoseok mengangguk dengan semangat, sudah lama ia tidak menonton berdua bersama Namjoon.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton Transformers. Film kesukaan Hoseok yang _sequel_-nya baru keluar beberapa hari ini. Awalnya Namjoon menolak karena ia kira itu film anak-anak, namun melihat pandangan memohon Hoseok, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang, walaupun sudah hampir 3 tahun.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak jalan berduaan" ucap Namjoon

"Dua bulan ya? Kau sangat sibuk sih!" balas Hoseok sambil berpura-pura marah

"Untuk mencari uang untuk pernikahan kita, sayang~" balas Namjoon.

Wajah Hoseok memerah, bahkan sudah merah. Merah sekali. Apalagi kini tangan Namjoon sudah bertautan dengan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman, tangan Namjoon lebih besar dari tangannya yang membuat nyaman berada di gandengan itu. Hoseok sesekali meremas tangan Namjoon, mengayunkan tangan mereka. Namun, kemudian Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. Ia melepas genggamannya di tangan Namjoon.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Namjoon dengan tatapan kecewa.

Hoseok diam sebentar.

"Nanti karirmu hancur"

_**Because I'm an idol, because I'm a celebrity**_

_**I can't hold your hand when we walk**_

.

Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Hari ini, ia meminta Hoseok untuk mengunjunginya, awalnya hanya untuk bermain dan memasak makan malam saja. Namun ketika Hoseok masuk, Hoseok frustasi sendiri melihat _apartment_ Namjoon yang begitu kotor dan berantakan walau ia hanya tinggal sendiri, aneh sekali Namjoon, apa ia sering bertamu ya di sini. Kini, ia menatap Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, melihat Hoseok yang mondar mandir merapihkan kamarnya yang berukuran agak besar itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Hoseok ketus

"Ani" jawab Namjoon. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Hoseok dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Geez_, Namjoonie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"Memelukmu" jawab Namjoon enteng.

Hoseok segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Namjoon duduk di kasur bersamanya. Menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan datar

"Namjoon-ah, apa aku bisa meminta dua hal darimu?" tanya Hoseok, pandangannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa, cantik? Semua akan kutururi" tanya Namjoon

"B-bisakah kau mengklarifikasi hubungan kita kepada dunia?" Mata Hoseok berkaca-kaca

Namjoon terdiam. Ia kira Hoseok akan meminta suatu barang darinya

Namjoon mencakup kedua pipi Hoseok, "Aku akan. Tapi tidak sekarang, cantik. Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan pada _manager_ku kalau hubungan kita bukanlah hubungan yang main-main. Aku perlu mengatur jadwal untuk _press conference _tentang ini. Aku tak takut dibenci banyak orang, aku takut kau yang akan dibenci, aku tak akan membiarkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu bangga. Aku janji. Kau percaya padaku, right?" Hoseok mengangguk, satu tetes air mata keluar dari pipinya, "dan satu lagi?"

"Buatkan aku sebuah lagu"

_**After some time passes, after I become a bit more famous**_

_**I will reveal you to the world – I love you**_

_._

"Neoneun jonjae jachega wanbyeokhae uahamgwa seksiga gongjonhae

_[just your existence alone is perfect, you have both elegance and sexiness]_

Nun, ko, ip gariji anko areumdawo sesang honja jeonbu da sane

_[eyes, nose, lips, it's all beautiful – you alone gather all the admiration of the world]_

Gamtansaman nambalhae (wau) geokkuro mareul haebwado (uwa)

_[you're too much (wow) even if I say it backwards (oo-wa)]_

Nawa hamkkehal i bameun sone kkophineun hwangholhan bam

_[a night with you will be an ecstatic night that I'll count down to]"_

Namjoon mengakhiri lagunya dengan baik, tanpa kurang sekalipun. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang ia buat atas permintaan Hoseok, yang menjadi _hits_ terkenal hampir di seluruh dunia. Namun, Namjoon tidak langsung kembali ke _backstage_. Ia menarik Hoseok yang daritadi menunggunya di sisi panggung untuk beralih ke _stage_ bersamanya.

"Hey, ARMY-deul. Aku perkenalkan kalian. Ia Jung Hoseok. Pacarku. Jika kau berani mengganggunya, _mic_ ini siap kulempar bersama dengan pisau di dapur rumahmu" ucap Namjoon, Hoseok yang masih belum sadar, ia hanya menganga dengan imutnya

Para _fans_ alias ARMY yang melihat itu hanya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ada juga yang menangis, bahkan ada yang menyampaikan pandangan 'mereka-cocok-sekali' namun dengan pokerface mereka. Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihatnya, lega karena ia berhasil memperkenalkan Hoseok ke dunia.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Namjoon kepada Hoseok

"Ah? Ne, annyeonghaseyo, Jung Hoseok imnida!" ucap Hoseok sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hoseok-ah" Namjoon menatap Hoseok "Hari ini, aku memperkenalkanmu ke depan masyarakat dan juga menyanyikan lagu buatanku untukmu. Kau senang bukan? Kini, waktunya aku yang meminta sesuatu padamu," ucapan Namjoon terpotong, ia berlutut di hadapan Hoseok. "Jadilah pendamping hidupku" ucap Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan sekotak cincin dari saku celananya.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ne. Jung Hoseok, _will you marry me_?" tanya Namjoon dengan senyumannya. Masa bodoh jika ia ditolak Hoseok.

Hoseok mengambil cincinnya.

"Tentu saja, Namjoonie" ucapnya, sebutir air mata jatuh menggenangi pipinya.

Namjoon segera berdiri dan memeluk Hoseok serta memasangkan cincin itu kepada Hoseok, mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Membuat para ARMY sangat terharu sekaligus sedih karena bukan mereka yang berada di panggung sekarang.

"_I love you to death, Kim Hoseok"_

_**I'll do everything for you, I'll give you everything**_

_**This song is for you – I love you**_

**END**

HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA PADA NGIRA SAD YA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH sian. Masih jelek ya? Tau kok. Alurnya juga masih agak kacau:') Ditunggu ya reviewnya gayzzz!


End file.
